Shaken, Not Stirred
by MacGateFan
Summary: AU. John and Elizabeth's relationship is about to evolve. As they meet and greet new allies, an earthquake had to go and make trouble. Angst and whump!


Title: Shaken, Not Stirred

Rating: PG

Author: MacGateFan

Disclaimers: Unfortunately I don't any of these characters.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir was normally a calm person, but when the earth began to quake beneath her feet and everyone began to panic, she was understandably nervous. Especially since she couldn't find anyone from her away team.

After looking around for nearly ten minutes, Elizabeth wanted to cry in relief when she heard a voice calling out for her. "John!" she replied, rushing to him once he appeared in her sight.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Elizabeth glanced at the gash above his right eye. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm fine, but we need to get to the President's Council. It's the strongest building here. Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon were able to make it back to the 'Gate. I told them to go ahead through and we'd contact them once things calm down."

Before Elizabeth could respond, another quake hit. She grabbed onto John tightly but felt the ground give away. She felt John maneuver her underneath him and then there was darkness.

When she came to, Elizabeth felt something soft beneath her. She blinked as she tried to remember what happened and where she was. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that the softness was John. He was flat on his back, headfacing tothe right. Elizabeth quickly moved off him and was happy to note the rise and fall of his chest.

"John," she said, trying to rouse him.

"'Lizabeth?" he replied softly.

Elizabeth was worried about the fact that he hadn't batted even an eyelash. "Yes, John, I'm here. Can you tell me what hurts the most?"

"Don't know. Everything."

She merely nodded, not trusting her voice, which would only give away the nervousness she felt. Elizabeth could barely see the blood puddling near the back of John's head. She took a deep breath remembering Carson saying that head injuries tend to bleed heavily but that doesn't necessarily mean it was serious.

Although the fact that John seemed so out of it...

"John?"

"Here."

"Can you try to open your eyes for me?" she asked.

It took much longer than Elizabeth would have liked but soon she was looking into his unfocused eyes. "Sleepy," John told her.

"I know you are, just hang on."

"Yeah."

Elizabeth reached for her pack and began looking through it. She found a first aid kit and pulled it out, but there wasn't really anything she could use except Tylenol and gauze. She noticed John had gotten quieter.

"Still awake." He said when she turned quickly to look at him. "My head is killing me, though."

Elizabeth knew it must be bad for John to admit that. "Does anything else hurt as much?"

"Lower back and..." John trailed off, wincing and grabbing her hand.

"John!"

Instead of replying, he lost consciousness. Elizabeth's heart thundered in her chest as she stared at him for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she turned his head to clean the wound. Elizabeth tried hard not to think about the fact he had lost so much blood. As she finished dressing the wound, she heard a shout coming from above her.

"Dr. Weir, are you all right?"

"Oh, thank God," she said when President Tierney spoke. "I'm fine, but Colonel Sheppard is injured. Are you able to send word to my people?"

"I'm afraid we cannot, Dr. Weir. The quakes have buried the Gate. It will take some time to gain access again."

Elizabeth nodded, glancing back down at John. The Daedalus was due back to Atlantis within the next few days so when they couldn't return to the planet, they would send the ship.

"It's all right, President Tierney. Perhaps someone could give us a hand out of here at least?"

"Yes, my soldiers are working on way to help."

"Thank you," she replied.

* * *

"I think we should dial the planet again."

"Rodney, it has only been 20 minutes and Colonel Sheppard said they would contact us when they were able to," Teyla said, trying to hide the worry in her voice. She wasn't succeeding, though.

Rodney shook his head. "And I say we're dealing with Sheppard here. I hate to be pessimistic, but knowing him he didn't avoid getting knocked senseless by falling rocks."

"He has a point," Ronon replied.

"Yes, he does," Lorne responded. "Chuck, dial it up!"

Chuck nodded and began to dial; however the seventh chevron would not lock. He looked up at Rodney, whowas glaringat him. "I know I didn't misdial."

"You probably didn't. I have a sinking feeling that another earthquake hit and buried the 'Gate. We have to wait for the Daedalus before we can even attempt a rescue."

Teyla glanced at the Gate. "How long until they arrive?"

"Within the next few days," Rodney said, "Chuck, let's get a message to Colonel Caldwell."

A few minutes later, Colonel Caldwell was responding, _"Dr. McKay, what can I do for you?"_

"We have a situation, Colonel." Rodney explained what happened and the urgent need for the Daedalus to get to that planet.

_"Understood, Doctor. We'll head out there immediately, Caldwell out."_

* * *

"We have done all we can for him, Dr. Weir. The fight is his now."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you."

The physician smiled sympathetically. "I should really examine you," he replied, taking her arm. "The cut isn't deep so no stitching is needed, but I will need to get some more ointment. I'll be back."

Elizabeth moved the chair closer to John's bedside and took his hand in hers. His skin looked almost white against the dark bed sheets. "John, I think you've rested enough. It's time to get up."

She frowned at the lack of response. Elizabeth never thought she would fall in love so hard and so fast, especially not after what happened with Simon, but fall in love she did. And John Sheppard was the most amazing man she had ever met.

Of course verbally admitting those feelings could cause a one-way trip back to Earth for one of them and Elizabeth didn't think she was ready for that. She knew John wasn't... if he even felt the same.

Elizabeth sighed, caressing John's face. "Please come back to me, John. I need you."

* * *

"What do you mean the Daedalus is coming here instead?" Ronon asked.

Rodney took a deep breath. "Apparently faulty wiring was put into it when they were making repairs on Earth. They've gotta come back here so we can make repairs. It's going to be another few days before we can get back to M1X987."

"Relax, Rodney," Teyla replied. "There must be another way to reach them, right? Can we not take a puddle jumper to the planet?"

"Technically we could but it would take about a year. No, it'll be faster to wait for the Daedalus."

Ronon grunted. "Tell them that."

"Look, it's not as if this were my fault. I'm as upset about this as you are. I mean we don't even know if they're┘ if they're..."

Instead of finishing his train of thought, Rodney turned and walked away. Teyla glared at Ronon. "You did not have to act in such a way, Ronon."

"What?"

"Rodney understands the situation better than anyone. You do no need to add your comments into it and compound his worry for Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir."

Ronon frowned as she left him alone. "I wasn't doing it on purpose."

* * *

Two days later, Elizabeth was greeted with the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. "Elizabeth?"

"John!" she said with a smile, leaping from the chair she had fallen asleep in. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Wow. I should be unconscious more often," he replied.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You better not!"

John smiled taking in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was falling, intense pain, and then nothing. He was actually surprised to be alive, although his head and back were killing him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, John," Elizabeth said. "You're the one I'm worried about. Will you be okay so I can run and get the doctor?"

John nodded, but immediately regretted it. "Yeah. Believe it or not I can stay still for two minutes."

"Of course you can."

After a few minutes of squirming in bed, Elizabeth returned with an elderly gentleman behind her. "John, this is Dr. Tierney." She noticed the confused look on his face. "The President's Father."

"Nice to meet you, Doc."

"Likewise, Colonel, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

John nodded. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them and looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Elizabeth. Just gotta remember not to nod or shake my head." John turned to Dr. Tierney. "Are your people all right?"

"We were lucky we did not lose anyone in this quake. Buildings can be rebuilt, lives cannot. Now, let's check you over, Colonel."

After much convincing (whining, according to Elizabeth), John was allowed to get out of bed as long as he used a wheelchair. He hated those things, but if he could get outside for a few hours that would be all right by him.

John watched as people worked on clearing rubble. He was upset that there was nothing he could do to help the situation. He was upset that he could only watch them rebuild their lives and he was upset that there would be no contact from Atlantis until the Daedalus could get out there.

Unless...

"Elizabeth, do you think we could talk the President to see if he could spare some men to check the 'Gate? Maybe it's not as buried as they think. If not, we could hopefully find the DHD still intact and dial Atlantis."

He waited for her response as she walked over to a bench and sat down. "John, they were able to unbury the 'Gate. Unfortunately, the DHD was destroyed and I wouldn't even begin to know how to repair it. I doubt even Rodney could. No, we're just going to have to wait for the Daedalus."

"Well then let's see if the Doc can get me out of this chair as soon as possible. If we're gonna be stuck here for awhile, I want be able to help these people anyway I can."

A few days later and, although John was stiff, he was up and about helping the President rebuild his city. He glanced over at the women as he picked up a few nails. Elizabeth was with them preparing their lunch.

He smiled and waved at her, Elizabeth returning the gesture. This made all the women giggle in delight. He shook his head feeling quite like the love struck guys in a musical his Mom made him watch when he was younger.

Then he wondered when he started comparing his life to a freaking musical!

Elizabeth had never thought she'd be preparing lunch for the men of a small city. Her city at that. She and John had pretty much been forced to become part of this world.

Without access to the 'gate and no word from the Daedalus, there wasn't much they could do so they began to take on roles within the society.

Elizabeth looked up to see John waving at her so she waved back. The women around her began giggling. "What?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, we can read you like a book, dear," Mayella said with a glint in her eyes. "You're in love with John. Not that we can blame you. He is quite gorgeous."

Jonella swooned. "That he is! Definitely not too hard on the eyes. Oh, and he is very sweet as well!"

More giggling ensued when Elizabeth's face turned eight shades of red. They were right, though. Spending this time with him, seeing him thrive without the burden of command.

"Okay, enough of that," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Lets eat!"

* * *

The Daedalus arrived in orbit over M1X987 about two weeks after their original arrival time. Rodney was pacing nervously up and down the deck and Caldwell had all but smacked the man upside the head.

He understood why Rodney was acting that way, though. He had left many people behind against his better judgment and now the reason they had for leaving Sheppard and Weir behind had nothing to do with anything they could have controlled.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, this is the Daedalus, please respond," Caldwell said, watching the faces of Sheppard's team. "Well, we're picking up both of their subcutaneous transmitters so that's a good thing."

Teyla looked at them all. "Perhaps their radios were damaged in the quake. We should beam down and locate them by foot."

Caldwell nodded. "You have a go. Bring them back."

In a flash of light, the team beamed down to the planet, directly at the city gates. They were silent for a moment as they watched everyone sitting down in the middle of the square laughing and enjoying their meal.

"Lets go," Rodney said, scanning the faces for any sign of Elizabeth or John.

"You have returned!" President Tierney exclaimed, standing. He headed over to greet the team. "John and Elizabeth will be overjoyed to see you again. Although we were able to unbury the 'gate, the dialing device had been destroyed."

Ronon grinned. "So they're alive?"

"But of course!" the President replied. "John was injured in the quake and although his injuries have healed; he still experiences some soreness so he is resting right now. I will bring you to them."

Elizabeth was icing John's back when there was a knock at the door. She leaned down to kiss him on his cheek. "Be right back."

"I'll be here," John replied.

When Elizabeth opened the door she was shocked to find her friends standing behind President Tierney. He smiled. "I take it you don't need any introductions. If you'll excuse me."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging Rodney. "It is so good to see you all!"

From the other room, John heard Elizabeth's exclamation. There was only one reason she would be so excited. He stood up, being careful not to jar is sore back too much, and put his t-shirt back on.

John entered the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey guys."

* * *

John smiled at Elizabeth when she entered the Jumper. Once they arrived back on Atlantis they made preparations to return to M1X987, or Praxilus, with supplies to help the people finish rebuilding their city.

Elizabeth returned the smile, but John could tell it did not reach her eyes and he knew why. Now that the were back, they were forced to live their relationship in secret.

He walked over to her, hugging her close. "I know it's hard, but we're going to have to hide this for now."

"I know, John," she replied. "It's just... Sometimes I wish they hadn't come back for us. Mostly because I knew I wouldn't be able to show you how much I love you all the time."

"We'll work through this, I promise because I want to show you how much I love you too."

John brought his lips to hers and that's how their team found them. Rodney was staring in shock while Ronon's lip was curled in a smirk. Teyla grabbed both men by the arms and pulled them away from the Jumper hatch.

"McKay!"

The pair reluctantly pulled apart and sat down. John immediately began powering up the Jumper as everyone piled in. He glanced at Elizabeth who was wearing the exact same expression as him... a smile.


End file.
